Stupefix !
by LuneSensei
Summary: Hermione Granger n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle. Elle avait supporté toutes ces insultes pendant toutes ces années. Car elle avait peur, de lui. Mais maintenant c'était fini. La Lionne était enragée, et il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour une toute nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ~ N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sachez que chaque retour est très important ~

Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, et bonne lecture de ce petit prologue.

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle. Elle avait supporté toutes ces insultes pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait été forte. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle entrait dans sa cinquième année, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas de la force. Non. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce foutu Serpentard aux cheveux blancs. Mais maintenant c'était fini. La Lionne était enragée, et il ne vallait mieux pas l'énerver.

Je fus réveillée à l'heure habituelle par les filles partageant ma chambre, totues bien réveillées, en train de tranquillement papoter. Je sautais alors sur mes pieds et me rendait dans la salle de bain histoire d'être présentable. Les dents brossés, les cheveux.. disciplinés à leur maximum, un peu de mascara - un peu, qu'on soit clair, seulement un peu, vraiment un tout petit peu -. Je me dépêchai de m'habiller pour ne pas être en retard. Devant la porte, je prenais une grande inspiration. Une nouvelle journée. Rien qu'une simple journée. Tout allait bien se passer. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais croiser la fouine dès le matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien croyez-le ou non, la chance n'est jamais de mon côté. C'est ainsi que je vis.. Malfoy. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Je le haissais. Tellement. Tellement. Je décidais de l'éviter, histoire de rejoindre Ron et Harry pour oublier la présence de cet abruti maiis.. Bien évidemment, il me lança une pique. Oh, j'essayai de ne plus y faire attention, j'entendis seulement un ' Sang de Bourbe ', ' Cheveux broussailleux ', lancé lâchement de dos.

Tout va bien. Parfaitement bien. Tout va bien se passer. Raah, non. Ca ne va pas du tout ! J'en ai marre de ce.. ce.. Ce foutu Serpentard arrogant.. vantard.. et.. et, tout, simplement ! Même son visage me donnait envie de l'étriper, là, tout de suite. Vous savez, je suis contre la violence. Mais là je n'en peux plus. Rien qu'à le voir.. J'ai.. j'ai envie de le frapper. Longtemps. Alors sans que je ne contrôle vraiiment rien, j'avais pivoté sur mes talons et j'étais désormais face à lui. Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire au juste ?

Bon.. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, de toute façon. J'étais déjà là, devant lui, les sourcils froncés, la respiration rapide, et surement les joues rouges à cause de tout le sang qui m'étais monté au cerveau. Stupide, abruti, Serpentard, qui me gratifia simplement d'un rictus moqueur avec un ' Un problème Granger ? '. Oh oui, un gros. Très gros.

Prise d'un moment de folie je l'attrapai par le col.

\- Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, jusqu'ici, j'ai été très gentille. A partir de maintenant, ne t'avise plus de recommencer avec ton comportement de gamin insupportable ou il y aura des représailles. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive.

Je le lâchai alors presque immédiatement après avoir fini ma phrase et inspirait profondément pour me calmer avant de tourner les talons. Hein ? Quoi ? J'était.. profondément, sinistrement dans la mer.. Hm hm, dans une mauvaise situation. Je sentis un souffle chaud contre mon cou et je fus parcourue d'un long frisson.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça Granger.

Je fis les yeux et me mit à trottiner plus que marcher pour m'éloigner de la fouine et de son groupe le plus vite possible. A l'aide, à l'aide ! Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, venais de signer son arrêt de mort.. C'était sûrement l'une des première fois où je me montrais aussi impulsive et il fallait que ce soit.. avec lui.

Je me hâtais de rejoindre la Grande Salle et m'installais rapidement entre Harry et Ginny, face à Ron qui avait la bouche pleine. Ce dernier tenta de parler mais s'étouffa avec.. je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Je soupirais longuement et Harry se pencha un peu vers moi.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ?

Il ne fallait pas que je leur en parle. Il ne valait mieux pas non ? Ils allaient rire.. ou s'énerver.. ou les deux en même temps.. Je me dépêchais d'attraper un verre d'eau que je bus en m'étouffant presque. Toussotant légèrement en reposant le verre, je soupirai longuement.

Je n'avais vraiment pas hâte de voir ça moi. Vraiment pas.

Voici donc, comment moi, Hermione Granger, avait réussit à rendre sa vie encore plus mouvementée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me dois de tout vous raconter.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Petrificus Totalus

J'entends Lavande et Parvati parler de.. de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, garçon, la vie est dure, blablabla.. Je soupire longuement en me redressant doucement sur mon lit. Après m'être étirée légèrement je me lave. Brossage de dent, coiffage de cheveux, mascara, habillement. Bref. La routine. Quoi que de plus normal.

\- Au fait Hermione, j'ai entendu que tu avais provoqué Malfoy hier dans les couloirs !

\- Ouaiis, certains en parlent.

\- Moi ? Je n'ai ja..

Oh si. Je l'ai fait. C'est vrai. Merde. Enfin non, mince. J'ai fait ça. J'ai provoqué Draco Malfoy. M'enfin.. m'enfin.. Il ne devrait pas s'en souvenir, si ? Non.. Je suis sûûre que non ! Je soupire longuement en passant une main dans mes cheveux bouclés. Ok. Inspire. Tout va bien se passer. J'inspire profondément et sors, ignorant les remarques de mes camarades.

\- Tout va bien se passer Hermione.

Oui. Je parle toute seule. Et ? Je suis très saine d'esprit !

J'entends soudain Harry m'appeler et je me retourne vers lui en souriant légèrement. Il est accompagné de Ron. Ron.. Plus les jours passent et plus il arrive à m'agacer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais tout chez lui m'agace. Qu'on soit bien clair, je préfère passer une journée enfermée avec Ron plutôt que Malfoy, mais tout de même. Il m'énerve. Je me force à sourire poliment. Il a tout de même de bons côtés vous savez. Oui. Il en a. Enfin, il doit en avoir.

\- S'lut Hermione !

\- Oui oui, bonjour Ron. On y va Harry ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse je me dirige jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Bizarrement je meurs de faim. Je m'assois à la table et commence tranquillement à manger quand mon regard croise celui clair et glacial du Serpentard le moins haut dans mon estime. Il me sourit et retourne à sa discussion. Oui oui, un sourire. Un sourire à la Malfoy, mais un sourire tout de même. Attendez.. un sourire ? Il prépare quoi là ? Je me torture les méninges jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Luna me réveille. J'arque un sourcil en relevant lentement la tête verse elle.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ? me dit-elle avec l'air de chantonner.

\- Oui oui. Merci Luna.

Pourquoi un tel intérêt soudain ?

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais parlé avec Malfoy récemment.

Elle me sourit innocemment et tous mes amis se retournent vers moi. Surtout Harry et Ron qui me regardent d'un air choqué, Ron entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche pleine de nourriture pour montrer sa surprise correctement - augmentant ainsi mon dégoût envers lui par la même occasion -.

\- Ferme la bouche Ron, s'il te plait. Hermione. Tu as.. parlé avec lui ?

Harry me regarde en prenant un petit air inquiet, l'air de dire ' je ne veux pas te presser mais il va falloir tout me dire '. Je lève les yeux au ciel en prenant un air exaspéré.

\- Oh ça va. Il m'a simplement insulté et j'ai répliqué !

\- Certains disent que tu lui as promis quelque chose en retour.. de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Luna. Si seulement.. Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de parler.. Je fais une légère grimace, entendant Harry s'exclamer quelque chose. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils d'un air suspicieux en me regardant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ca sonne très sexuel, quand même, comme truc..

Oh Ron. Tu sais, ton intervention n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Je levais les yeux au ciel une énième fois en détournant mon regard du rouquin.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je lui ai promis une vengeance. Une vengeance ok, rien de sexuel !

J'avais du le crier un peu trop fort car une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Parmis elles le Serpentard qui était le sujet de notre conversation, tranquillement en train de partir de la Grande Salle. Je le vis pouffer de rire. Il s'approcha un peu de moi.

\- Alors comme ça on fantasme Granger ?

Je me levais immédiatement.. Par impulsion. Encore ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi impulsive à son sujet ? Il m'énervait.. il m'énervait.. ce fichu Serpentard.. Populaire le Serpentard quand même. En effet, je m'étais à peine levée que ses chiens de garde se pressaient autour de lui. Je soupirais longuement ce qui descendis un peu la colère.

\- Malfoy.. Je préfererais avoir à fantasmer sur Ron que sur toi.

Je fais alors un petit sourire en coin, pas peu fière de ma première.. réplique, phrase de répartie ? Appelez-ça comme vous voulez. Bref, de cette phrase, qui fut accompagnée d'un cri d'indignation de la part du Weasley concernée. Pardon Ron. Ce n'était même pas vrai. Malfoy eut un rire.

\- Eh bien, qui se ressemble s'assemble. N'est-ce pas ?

Je le fusillais du regard. M'énèèèrve. Ne pas le claquer. Ne pas le claquer. Simple question de survie. En plus je n'ai aucune répartie. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je le regarde avec tout l'aplomb dont je peux faire et me met bien en face de lui en souriant - très légèrement hein.

\- Vexé que tout le monde ne fantasme pas sur toi Malfoy ?

\- N'importe quoi Granger. Allons. Je sais très bien que je te plais. Avoue-le !

\- Gamin stupide. Tu peux toujours rêver.

\- Alala. La Gryffondor n'est pas très honnête envers elle-même.

Il m'effleure légèrement le bras pour m'attraper le poignet et je me raidis, le regardant, frissonnant légèrement comme si j'attendais qu'il fasse quelque chose. j'attendais vraiment. Parce que là il ne bougeait pas. Il ressemblait à un serpent, jaugeant sa proie pour savoir à quel moment bondir. Il se penche légèrement vers moi, sa bouche presque contre mon oreille.

\- Je t'attendrais à 21h à la Salle sur Demande. Ne sois pas en retard.

Je fais les yeux ronds en le regardant repartir bien tranquillement comme si de rien n'était alors que je suis pétrifiée. Littéralement. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je peux seulement me rassoir, peu sûre de moi, lorsqu'il est sorti et qu'il n'est plus à portée de ma vue. Je dois trembler comme une feuille car tout le monde me regarde.

Je vais mourir. C'est certain. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Je vois que tous se pressent autour de moi pour savoir ce qui ne va pas, ou bien ce qu'il a dit, ou encore pour me dire que je suis folle, mais j'ai du mal à tout entendre, seule cette phrase se répètent dans mon esprit. Je vais vraiment mourir alors ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lumos !

Merci pour l'accueil du prologue et du premier chapitre ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Il est un peu court, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, l'histoire va se développer petit à petit.

N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retour ! Je serais vraiment ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez et vos conseils si vous en avez. ~ ( ainsi que quelques suppositions ? )

* * *

Je me ronge nerveusement les ongles depuis une heure maintenant. 20h50. il est 20h50. J'ai rendez-vous avec un maudit serpent dans dix minutes. Dans exactement cinq minutes, je sortirais du repère des Rouge et Or et marcherait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour me rendre jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour y retrouver Draco Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? D'accord.. je l'ai un peu menacé.. quelque chose comme ça mais ce n'est pas.. pas très grave.. si ?

Je soupire longuement en me laissant tomber sur mon lit, sur le ventre. J'enfouis mon visage dans un des coussins, comme si je m'apprêtai à pleurer. Bien sûr que non je n'allais pas pleurer ! Mais honnêtement.. je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller.. vraiment.. vraiment pas.. j'allais mourir là bas.. je vous le jure, il va me tuer ! Et il se débrouillera si bien que personne ne se doutera que c'est lui.. ou tout le monde fera semblant de ne rien remarquer.. Désespérée, je me redresse un peu sur mes coudes pour regarder l'heure. Trois minutes.. il me reste trois minutes.

Je saute rapidement hors de mon lit. Me posant rapidement devant un petit miroir, réajustant mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Quitte à mourir autant être trouvée.. apprêtée. Après ces rapides vérifications, je regarde la porte. C'est l'heure. Pas le choix. Et il ne fallait mieux pas que j'aggrave mon retard sinon ma mort allait être des plus lente et des plus douloureuse.. j'avais confiance en mes talents de sorcière bien sûr, mais connaissant Malfoy il avait déjà tout un plan tordu de préparé pour que je meurs sans pouvoir rien y faire..

Je sors des dortoirs et avance prudemment dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas me faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Je mets quelques longues minutes à trouver la Salle sur Demande. Je dois avoir.. cinq minutes de retard. A-t-il de quoi vérifier l'heure sur lui ? Je me mord nerveusement la lèvre en avançant prudemment à mesure que j'approche de la Salle. Ca y'est. On y'est. J'aperçois alors.. Malfoy. Là, m'attendant, l'air fermé, comme si quelque chose l'énervait. D'accord. Ma mort allait être plus douloureuse que prévu. Je m'approche très doucement et m'éclaircit la voix pour signifier ma présence avant de parler :

\- Je suis venue, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'approche de moi, les bras croisés avec un air supérieur.. je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il me regarde avec arrogance ou quoi que ce soit.. simplement que là, tout de suite, il en impose.. je me sens soudainement toute petite face à lui et je n'aime pas cette sensation.. Il me fixe de son regard froid, ses bras croisés lui donnant une posture sévère, un peu comme un professeur réprimandant un élève, le menton bien relevé tandis qu'il baisse légèrement les yeux pour pouvoir me fixer.

\- Granger, tu es en retard de cinq minutes. Je te l'avais pourtant dit non ? Aucun retard accepté.

\- E-Et bien tu as seulement dis, ' ne sois p-'

\- Ne me répond pas. Suis-moi.

Je me tais immédiatement, stupéfaite, le regardant, baissant inconsciemment la tête petit à petit. Il se passe quoi là ? Je frissonne longuement et il m'attrape par le bras. Visiblement il avait avancé de quelques pas et je ne l'avais pas suivi, ayant baissé mes yeux vers mes propres pieds. Une porte s'ouvre et se referme derrière nous. Seulement là, je relève lentement mes yeux noisettes vers lui et constate qu'il sourit. Mais croyez-moi, je ne lui ai jamais vu de sourire si terrifiant. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui m'est alors inconnue et son sourire parait presque carnassier que je ne sais pas bien à quel animal le comparer.. il ressemble simplement à un carnivore devant sa proie.

Lentement, il lève sa main. Je pense d'abord qu'une claque va venir rougir ma joue mais il se contente d'en caresser doucement la peau. Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui mais un claquement de langue réprobateur de sa part me fait immédiatement baisser les yeux. J'ai l'impression de trembler de tous mes membres mais pourtant mais mains sur lesquelles j'ai posé mon regard ne bougent pas. Mes joues son en feu. J'ai peur mais une sorte d'exaltation s'empare de moi.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.

Malgré sa demande implicite de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui, je le fais quand même et voit une certaine tendresse dans ses yeux malgré cet air de prédateur.. et je comprend. Ce n'est pas une véritable de tendresse. Il est simplement comme un carnivore traitant avec soin sa proie pour qu'elle soit encore plus délicieuse quand il la dévorera. Je comprend alors que la raison de ma venue ici est bien plus tordue que je ne le pensais et que mon impulsivité de la journée précédente ne l'avait qu'aidé à accomplir son plan.. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir plus, je suis poussée sur un lit que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors.


End file.
